vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Shooketh
Who is I Am Shooketh? I Am Shooketh is the original founder of the original Allied Waifu Battalion (now rebranded as the "Allied Waifu Marine Corps" or simply "The Reserves"), the Cobra Waifu Division, and the Allied Waifu Battalion revival. He is a VRChat player turned "Waifu Leader" due to extenuating circumstances, despite the fact that he heavily despises the title and the connotations it brings with it. Shooketh is a man with heavy moral convictions and the inability to back down from nearly any confrontation, conflict in opinion, or conflict in interest put forth before him. If it does point in the same direction of his moral compass, he cannot abide by it. He lives on a strict "one strike" policy when it comes to interactions with others, and therefor, is very rarely seen with more than one or two people at a time. He sacrifices popularity in lieu of favoring his morals, his traditions, and his ideals. Origins I Am Shooketh started on VRChat a few weeks prior to the split between the IWA and BoW. He was VRChat's first ever shalltear and sacrificed his following as that avatar in lieu of trying something different when recruited by Ash Like Snow into the BoW. Since then he has experienced an indescribable number of events ranging from heart warmingly good to alarmingly horrendous. It is these experiences that push him forward every single day to not only improve himself, but every one around him to the best of their abilities, no matter how big or how small the scale. If you have potential, he will see it in you, and try to bring it out in the strongest magnitude. I Am Shooketh's Career His very first day in VRChat, I Am Shooketh was nothing more than a desktop user and a friend in the posse of Ryan Powell the Tomato Loli streamer. Some of his better moments in online gaming came from the experiences made with his friends on VRChat while following around this streamer. So naturally, he invested in an Oculus Rift, and set forth under the name of I Am Shooketh to try and make his own story, find new people, and make new experiences from a new perspective. Within his first week, he discovered great people whose names have unfortunately faded from the record over time. Of the few able to be remembered are names such as Ash Like Snow, Kamik, Macjam, and a few others. They met during his debut as a mute Shalltear VRChat player and quickly became great friends, constantly exploring worlds, meeting new people, making great experiences, solving puzzles, chatting consistently on Discord, and so forth. After a few weeks of getting to know these people, Shooketh had the pleasure of meeting the very uptight, and overly formal Smauffle of the IWA through Ash Like Snow who was trying to see if Shooketh could be recruited. He was fairly off put by the very plastic and pretentious airs put on by the (at the time) General of the IWA and held off on signing up too quickly. This lead to him discovering the much more respectable and much more impressive GreatWaffles of the BoW. Upon seeing the generally cheerful, funny, outgoing, and social demeanor of the Band of Waifus, as compared to the super serious, strict, and borderline depressing Imperial Waifu Army, Shooketh quickly enlisted and committed his time under the BoW banner. While within the Band of Waifus, things could never have gone better. Friends were made, he was rising ranks, recruiting his heart out, and he had the honor of serving under one of the BoW's best CO's, Mizu Fujikawa, a man who he, at the time and to this day, would give his life for if needed. His career in the BoW, however, was very brief. During his career there, the IWA was having their issues, and decided it was best to take it out on the BoW by starting a division called "The Intel Division" lead by a persin who shooketh disagrred with The blight he inflicted upon both the IWA and BoW with his actions were insufferable, and when finally banned, he made off with the assets that belonged to the Imperial Waifu Army and founded the Imperial Neko Military. To shorten things even further, the IWA had enough common sense to disassociate from them in every way, however, the leaders of the BoW, being overly kind, decided to give former leader of "The Intel Division". because of issues, Shooketh took it upon himself to try and balance the scales by recruiting the most wholesome people he could find into the community. However, since it was driven by the idea that there was alot of problems and drama needing to be fixed, he was shortly exiled and cast away in shame by the leaders for "starting drama". Over the following days, the recruits he had recruited as a Staff Sergeant, his commanding officer, Mizu Fujikawa, and a few of his friends helped him transition into the IWA by showing him they're not as bad as he thought they were, and they weren't but only marginally. Yet this was good enough for him to commit himself whole-heartedly to the community. During his career there, he did his best to repay Smauffle for the kindness of shielding him from the many accusations and attempts at slander the BoW was throwing at Smauffle in an attempt to make him seem as bad as the creature mentioned above. So Why Start the AWB? It all started on a day when one of the people he respects the most above anyone else in VRChat invited his entire friends list known as Hewstopia, but Shooketh was the only one to show up. This man had literally saved his life along side Mizu Fujikawa, as well as taken on the burden of many others within the BoW by being a voluntary Chaplain (military therapist), yet in his time of need, not a single soul appeared beyond I Am Shooketh and Hillbilly James for a solid hour. He sat and talked out the problems with the depressed and potentially inebriated soul, and listened to countless stories of this man being taken for granted, misused, and under appreciated. In fact, many times prior to this, he had heard nothing but stories of how this man was a belligerent, toxic, and arrogant prick who trolled people on VRChat for spite. Yet the man he came to know was nothing like this, and his reputation prevented anyone from truly knowing this. These stories fell in line with many others like it within VRChat and the Waifu communities. The gossip, the drama, the slander, it was all unending and unyielding, so immediately after concluding his assistance of Hewstopia, he gathered Macjam (a friend of his at the time whose developmental talents were being completely ignored by the BoW despite his attempts to help), IB.A.Elite (another friend), and his recently made friend of only a few minutes Hillbilly James. With only 4 people including himself, they set out to make the first Waifu community that was actually different from the other three in existence at the time, vowing to leave out drama, treat everyone equally, and to let everyone make their own story rather than going based on their past (granted a few exceptions were made). The concept took off like wildfire, with an active discord their very first day, and about 40 people on-boarded immediately. The Career of the Original Allied Waifu Battalion (AWB) The AWB had its success for many months, despite the Leader of the INM and the many other leaders who weren't having it. The AWB prided itself on the "I don't give a f*** what anyone else thinks" mentality, and did its own thing peacefully throughout its existence, stemming from peoples' distaste for the resilient, cunning, and far too stubborn I Am Shooketh. it succeeded, and it succeeded greatly. While managing the AWB, I Am Shooketh enjoyed the ups and downs of a successful group embattled by people seeking to bring it down to their level. The highs were high and the lows were low, but every moment of success was enough to keep him moving on and fighting for people where no one else would. He trained the very core of his staff down to the newest recruit in this mentality in the hopes that the AWB would one day be truly recognized as the safe haven it was. Unfortunately, things would not last, because as is the nature of the VRChat waifu way, true peace can never be maintained, there is always a need to complain about something. His staff eventually became unruly when the many attempts at monetizing the group by Macjam were refused, the many attempts at restructuring into a much more overcomplicated styling by Doomvor was refused, The three generals beneath him rallied the troops behind him under a bunch of exaggerated accusations and effectively forced him out of the community, conveniently over-ruling their own "majority rules" voting system and putting in all the rejected decisions in less than a matter of days after he was removed. The Cobra Waifu Division (CWD) After effectively having been removed from his home by people he once called friends, I Am Shooketh then underwent some self-reflection, and although his mind was ready to give up, his friends and his heart told him to continue onward, finish the goals he set out to complete, and thus the Cobra Waifu Division was made with the help of Flarerune, MidnightHands, Scharz, ArcticMay, NordicJoy, Rae, and a few others. The group set out with the same original plans as the AWB, to protect people from B.S. and show them a good time, sheltering those who were being wrongly banned, silenced, or harassed by the new overzealous staff. Under the guidance of I Am Shooketh, the group grew to well over 100 members for a long while, bringing in countless new faces of note and gave a whole new life to the potential of the group. Unfortunately this was short lived. His love interest with Flarerune began to impede on the work done within the group. However, while the community had been suffering with a loss of members due to issues, the fight for what was right with the stolen Allied Waifu Battalion carried on, and through many clever moves and meticulous planning, the title of the Allied Waifu Battalion was relinquished, and shortly became the Allied Waifu Marine Corps when their plans for suing I Am Shooketh fell through. The New Allied Waifu Battalion With his latest victory, I Am Shooketh took it upon himself to give one last push to keep the community people relied upon alive by reclaiming his proper title as General and reclaiming his AWB brand. The change was received whole heartedly by members new and old, and the transition continues being successful to this very day. I Am Shooketh made a promise to the troops of the AWB along side Macjam in the old days that they were going to be making a new uniform with the funds Macjam was making off of allowing people to commission edits to their uniform from him. Shooketh has held up his end and is actively working on the proper uniform overhauled promised so very long ago. In its current form, the AWB has a long way to go before it can ever be torn apart again by the greed of others. Titles Held -Staff Sergeant of the Fifth Poseidon Marine Recon Detachment Medic (Band of Waifus) -Corporal of the Imperial Waifu Army Marines Medic (Imperial Waifu Army) -Captain AND General of the Allied Waifu Battalion Medic (Allied Waifu Battalion) -Cobra Commander of the Cobra Waifu Division (Cobra Waifu Division) -General of the new Allied Waifu Battalion (Allied Waifu Battalion) Quotes -"Unfortunate." -"Excuse me, what the fuck?" -"God Speed, Marines." -"Semper Fi." -"They say your whole life flashes before your eyes in a matter of seconds when you die, but for you, it feels like real time, and you get to experience over again in real time... So how do we know we're not already dead, living out a predetermined life, and when we die, we just catch up to the present?" -"Allied Waifu Marine Whosawhatsit?" -"Pizza Time" -"Must be the gravitational pull that's attracting you to me." Category:Waifus Category:Humans